The Cloud
| story=Brannon Braga| teleplay=Tom Szollosi and Michael Piller| director=David Livingston| |}} As the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] start to come to terms with their situation, the search continues for the precious fuel that they need to get home. For Captain Janeway there is an even more personal quest - a search for coffee. Summary After trying a strange concoction prepared by Neelix, Captain Janeway is left in little doubt that one of the most pressing matters is to find extra fuel - at present supplies are too low to waste on luxuries such as replicated coffee. She is also trying to get on more familiar terms with the crew, but her attempts leave everyone feeling rather awkward, as captains are expected to maintain a distance. The meal is interrupted when Voyager encounters what appears to be a large nebula which, according to sensors, contains a supply of omicron particles - a potential source of energy and power both the ship and replicators. But, as the ship enters the cloud, the crew soon find themselves under some kind of attack, and are forced to use one of Voyager's precious photon torpedoes to break free. After safely exiting the nebula, the crew discover that it is actually a massive floating life form, and that in firing the torpedo the ship had inadvertently injured the creature. Janeway decides that they must fly back into it and try to repair the damage. Voyager re-enters the cloud and closes in on the breach caused by the torpedo. B'Elanna Torres and the Doctor figures at a way to regenerate the tissue surrounding the hole and, by using Voyager as a suture, they repair the damage before once again flying out of the creature. The ride has been bumpy, but Voyager is still in one piece, and Harry Kim plucks up the courage to break the ice with the captain - inviting her to the holodeck. As she enters Chez Sandrine, a program created by Tom Paris, she discovers all of the ship's senior staff enjoying a game of pool. After pretending to be confused by the rules, and asking Chakotay to explain things to her, she breaks...and immediately cleans up. References Characters :Ayala • Chakotay • Culhane • The Doctor • Gaunt Gary • The Gigolo • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • William McKenzie • Neelix • Tom Paris • Ricky • Sandrine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • nucleogenic cloud being Mary Kim • Lewis Zimmerman Starships and Vehicles :Baxial • ( ) Locations :Bridge • Chez Sandrine • Galley • Holodeck • Mess Hall • Ready room • Sickbay Starfleet Academy Races and cultures :Hologram • Human • Ocampa • Talaxian • Vulcan Daliwakan States and Organizations :Starfleet Other References :Ailis pate • Akoonah • Animal guide • Bantan • Billiards • Coffee • Counselor • Felada onion crisp • Helium • Hydrogen • Hydroxyl radical • Inertial dampening field • Microprobe • Multi-polar charge • Nuanka • Nucleogenic Cloud Being • Nucleogenic radiation • Omicron particle • Photon torpedo • Pokattah • Pool • Reaction control thruster • Replicator • Saint Emilion • Suture • Takar loggerhead egg • Tea • Thoron • Toarian ice storm External Link * | after1=Eye of the Needle| type2=episode| series2=VOY| format2=epair| before2=Phage}}| after2=Eye of the Needle| prevpocket=Heart of Stone | nextpocket=Destiny}}| voyages1=VOY| adbefore1=Phage}}| adafter1=Eye of the Needle| }} category:vOY episodes